


Fa La La La La La La La La Latte

by feminabeata



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, M/M, cafe singer namu, like a salad, myungyeol are on the side, silly songs with no point, woohyun is the main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nam Woohyun was a singer, a barely professional one that was paid in coffee. But one day, one of his songs caught the attention of a certain college student…probably because it was about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fa La La La La La La La La Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from the secret santa event (sorry).
> 
> For: Sophomoric  
> Prompt: A cliche with a twist (so I took up the coffee shop AU in which a barista and a regular fall in love over their mutual love for caffeinated drinks and literature).

Woohyun sang at a small café every Sunday night. He didn’t  _ need _ to sing for a living. He was already making a more than adequate wage at a steady job as a retailer at a luxury department store. Hell, he was even in position for a promotion soon that came along with a weighty Christmas bonus. He didn’t need to sing for money.

Woohyun also didn’t need to sing to fulfill his dream. He’d abandoned his dream of becoming a professional singer, a best-selling artist. It was hard for him to, but after a long and twisted string of rejections, he finally let that dream go. For now he was happy just to be this much, just someone who comes and performs with his guitar once a week at a small café.

His performances became fairly popular. People would flock to the café, even if they didn’t drink coffee, just to watch him. However, his popularity wasn’t due to his voice, thick and sweet like honey. It wasn’t because he was good looking, even though he was blessed in that area as well (and maybe a few women in the crowd came for that reason). Woohyun was popular because of his songs.

He wrote them himself. That fact was stunningly obvious. They weren’t particularly good. His lyrics didn’t rhyme, and he could barely cram all of the words into a simple and repetitive meter. But he was making them up on the spot, so he didn’t have time for such finesse and polish. And that’s why he was popular.

Woohyun composed spontaneous ditties about people in the café. They were silly and funny, often teasing. But when he was feeling morose, he’d sing about the loner in the back corner of the café, and the atmosphere would grow heavy. But he’d make the audience laugh, cry, and laugh until they cried. Every time, it was a different performance. Of course, there were reoccurring themes and characters, like Sungjong the Coffee Spiller, but that’s because the audience was reoccurring, regular, just like he was. And Woohyun wouldn’t have it any other way. He enjoyed having this connection with the café-goers, showing them the way that he viewed the world. It made him feel like an integral part of this town. Without him, their Sunday evenings would be less fun.

However, his Sunday evening began in the afternoon. He’d come into the café earlier and observe everyone with a pad of paper and a pen in hand. He’d jot down what people where doing, drinking, talking about, and his impressions of them.

_ Miss Poodle is lapping up a latte _ , he wrote down about the woman near the window with voluminous curly hair. Woohyun grimaced and immediately scratched that comment out. He wanted to be clever, not mean. There was a fine line, and he had a feeling that relating a woman to a dog would be crossing it.

“Ah hot,” a familiar voice caught his ears. A smile spread across Woohyun’s face. If there was a man more regular and well known at this establishment, it was this guy: Mr. I Have Coffee in My Veins Instead of Blood (not one of Woohyun’s greatest songs, but it was always the first thing to come to Woohyun’s mind whenever he heard the voice). But he was more commonly referred to as Sungyeol.

Sungyeol came to the café nearly every day. He appeared to be studious, always surrounded by books and meticulously taking notes; caffeine fueled his brain. However, appearances were deceiving. Sungyeol brought in the same, big and impressive books everyday (you’d think he’d be done with  _ Moby Dick _ by now). His notebooks were filled with  _ Dragon Ball Z _ drawings, and caffeine fueled his heart. You see, Sungyeol didn’t come into the café to study; Sungyeol came everyday to see  _ him _ .

_ Ah yes, him _ , Woohyun thought to himself as he craned his neck back towards the counter. And there was one of the baristas, carefully pouring the steamed milk into an oversized mug. Kim Myungsoo, he didn’t own the place, but he was surely the face of it. And it was a handsome face at that. While his good looks may have attracted some people into the shop, they stayed and keep coming back because him and his team were actually skilled at making drinks. Myungsoo, in particular, had a penchant for latte art.

Woohyun chuckled and look down at his own mug, seeing the bunny floating in the milky foam. I wonder what’s in Sungyeol’s mug? Woohyun asked himself as he drank.  _ A heart, no doubt _ . But how many hearts this time? How many of his hearts did Myungsoo need to give Sungyeol before the ‘studious’ college student knew what heart the barista wanted in return?

_ To be young and in love _ , Woohyun thought, recalling back to the time he was Sungyeol’s age (which was only a few years ago, but it felt like a lifetime to Woohyun). The singer had been like that once, stalking restaurants and cafés in order to catch a glimpse of his beloved. Watching Sungyeol was like looking at a mirror to his past.

Except Woohyun didn’t study, what was it, astronomy? Astrology? Astrophysics? Whatever astro-blasto science that Sungyeol studied. And if Woohyun was in Sungyeol’s position, he would have already Myungsoo his.

It wasn’t like the barista was playing hard to get either, not with all of that flirtatious banter being exchanged between the two. But the both of them had fallen into this comfortable state with each other. Almost nearly a couple, but not quite there yet. And maybe Woohyun could give them a push in the right direction.

It was time for his performance.

As Woohyun stepped onto the small stage, he could feel the eyes train onto him. The chatter died down a bit. He settled himself onto the stool and placed his guitar gently onto his lap. After casting a nervous smile to the audience, he tapped the mic. “Ah, ah, 1, 2, 1, 2,” he tested the microphone. Several heads turned to his direction. Woohyun’s grin broadened and he gave a short bow. “Hello, my name is Nam Woohyun. And I’m going to play a few songs for you this evening.”

“Dugeun, Dugeun,” he started to play on his guitar and sing. “Dugeun Dugeun Dugeun,” he was out of tune, dissonant. Even for Woohyun’s impromptu songs, this wasn’t up to it’s usual standards. More people turned to watch with confused and concerned stares.

“Dugeun Du Du Dugeun,” he sounded even worse. Woohyun then let out an exaggerated sigh, and his hands stilled on his guitar.

“I think I have arrhythmia,” Woohyun sang as his fingers began plucking away at the chords. A wry smile played on his face. The concerned look feel from the audience’s face and was replaced with an amused one.

“Probably didn’t need that 3 rd Americano.

Oh, no, no, no, no.” Woohyun saw the subject of his song bob his head along to the beat unconsciously. His elbows knocked against the three mugs that littered his table as he continued drawing in his notebook.

“But that stupid barista,

That incredibly handsome ‘n stupid barista,

Won’t look this way

No, not today-ay-ay,” as Woohyun sang these lines, the audience’s head almost simultaneously swung either to look at Myungsoo behind the bar, cleaning the espresso machine, or Sungyeol who finally lifted his head. A look of pure and unadulterated horror painted his face. Sungyeol’s neck slowly turned as he faced the singer. The realization was dawning on him, especially after he counted the mugs on his table. One, two, three…Sungyeol knew it. Woohyun was singing about him.

Woohyun heart leapt into his throat, blocking all of the other lyrics that he had prepared. It was something about the terrified look in Sungyeol’s eyes. “Please, not today. Dear God, please not today,” that’s what his eyes were silently pleading to the singer. And Sungyeol was right. It shouldn’t be today. Sungyeol’s confession should come whenever he wanted it to, after all it was his confession to make.

So Woohyun hummed as he searched for his next victim in the audience. His song slowed down and became more somber.

“We are going to break up today.

There’s nothing you can do.

Nothing you can say.

My love for you has flown away.

I’ve been flirting with girl next to us.

Every single time you get up.”

Woohyun suddenly stopped playing. His eyes met with the gaze of that jerk of a boyfriend, who was scared sh*tless. This person, Woohyun was more than happy to scare the sh*t out of. This guy deserved it, unlike Sungyeol. The jerk had been dismissive and passive aggressive to his girlfriend all day (and the girlfriend also needed this wake-up call). This was a break-up that was long overdue, in Woohyun’s opinion. However, Woohyun smiled cheekily at the man as he spoke, “I don’t blame you. She’s really pretty.” He then returned his hands to the guitar and played while he sang:

“Oh, she looks like she has a lot of class.

I bet she has a nice personality.

To go along with that nice…” Woohyun cut off the end of that line with a loud hum. Everyone laughed, filling in the missing word for themselves. Woohyun broke out to a chuckle himself. But as he was trying to recover and compose new lyrics in his mind, his gaze drifted over to that college student. And Sungyeol’s face was buried into his edition of  _ Moby Dick _ , completely and utterly resigned.

Woohyun sighed. He felt like singing a sad song now. It was time to break out the trails and perils of Sungjong the Coffee Spiller again. All of that poor coffee that had gone to waste due to the maknae barista’s clumsy hands. So sad.

* * *

 

“Were you singing about me?”

Those were the first words that Sungyeol had ever said to Woohyun, in spite of them meeting every Sunday evening for nearly half a year. Woohyun busied himself by stuffing his guitar back into his case, not even affording a glance to the other. If he had looked, Woohyun would have probably apologized. But instead, he coolly responded, “I sang about everybody.”

“No, you don’t,” Sungyeol fought back. “I’ve been here every Sunday night all semester. This is the  _ first _ time you’ve ever sung about me.”

Woohyun pulled himself up and faced the other head on, or at least he would have if only if he were a few inches taller (Sungyeol is  _ way _ taller when he isn’t sitting down). “Or is it the first time you’ve noticed?” the singer twisted it around.

Sungyeol stared at the other for a few moments, with his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes whirred around, searching for the answer. “Wait,” Sungyeol slowly spoke as the pieces fell into place in his mind’s eye. “That ‘I crazily caramel macchiato you’ song from last week wasn’t about me, was it?” Wooohyun shrugged casually and slung his guitar case over his shoulder. And Sungyeol’s hands immediately flew to his head, grabbing at his hair. “Ah! I’m screwed!” he lamented loudly, garnering probably unwanted attention from the rest of the café. Even Myungsoo had looked up from the latte he was pouring, spilling some of the milk on the counter. But then Sungjong ran over and began reprimanding his hyung for not paying attention. Woohyun breathed a sigh of relief when Myungsoo returned his focus to the mess at hand. The singer then brought his hand up and reluctantly patted the distressed student on the back. Sungyeol looked over at him and sniffed, “Is it really that noticeable? That I like him?”

“You’re as subtle as an elephant,” Woohyun answered honestly. But maybe he should have chosen his words more carefully. Sungyeol crumbled to the floor. Woohyun gripped on to the strap of his case tightly as he looked down at the other. “Uh, but it’s okay. Myungsoo is the most oblivious person on the planet. I’m sure that he doesn’t know.”

And somehow Sungyeol didn’t seem consoled by that either. He appeared even more depressed and distraught. “He doesn’t?” he whined.

“Eung,” Woohyun replied through a tight throat. But then he cleared it and returned to a jovial tone, grinning, “I’ve been singing about that kid for over a year, but I guess that he’s concentrating so much on his job that he tunes me out. Even when I sang a song called ‘Soo Soo Kitty.’”

That brought the smile back to the student’s face. He picked himself up off the floor as he claimed, “I remember that one!” He then began snapping his fingers as he sang, “Soo Soo Kitty, you’re so so pretty. Just the thought of you makes me oh so…” Sungyeol’s eyes grew round. The song fell from his lips. And Woohyun began to feel guilty again. “Wait a second. Was that…me?” Sungyeol stammered out the question. Woohyun scarcely nodded. “AH! Again?!” 

Woohyun tried to cover his guilty expression by forcing out a chuckle. “Yea. You really need to rein in your constant staring…and creepy smiling,” he explained.  _ Yea, this is all Sungyeol’s fault for being so damn obvious _ , Woohyun consoled himself. “I think that all the regulars know about you two.”

“ _ Everyone _ knows that I have a crush on Myungsoo? Just great,” Sungyeol retorted resignedly. He scoffed and his eyes were trained on the floor.

“No,” Woohyun quickly denied. “I said that everyone knows about you  _ two _ ,” he emphasized the last word, hoping that Sungyeol would pick up on the hint.

“Huh? I’m not following,” Sungyeol responded.

Woohyun sighed.  _ And this kid wants to be an astronaut…maybe _ . “Look, I don’t know if it’s my place to say,” the singer tried to brush the other off and walk past him. He had stuck his pointy nose in someone else’s business for too long today.

However, Sungyeol and his damn long legs quickly caught up to little Woohyun. “But it’s your place to  _ sing _ about all of us?” the student pointed out.

Woohyun stopped and thought, searching for an exit. “That’s different. That’s a performance. This is real life,” he tried to draw a distinction. Sungyeol didn’t seem convinced and shot the other a skeptical look. “It’s different,” Woohyun insisted and went around the other. “I got to go.”

* * *

 

Woohyun came into the café again on Wednesday. Part of his ‘payment’ for his performances was that he got free service. Normally, he abused that right much more than he did this week. But the guilty feeling in his gut had kept him away from the café. However, today he woke up feeling like a zombie and had spent too much already on a watch (but it wasn’t for him, he swears it). Free coffee, that was what he really needed today. 

But as soon as he walked into the establishment, his stomach sank. Sungyeol was there, like always. But also like always, he was sitting there ‘studying,’ and Myungsoo was behind the counter, making drinks. Nothing had changed. Seriously nothing. Myungsoo still casually looked up from the counter and smiled to himself as he looked at the studious student. And then he’d return to making the drinks…just as Sungyeol would look up at him with hope in his eyes. They were the same love-struck, forever-in-denial, too-shy-to-make-the-first-move couple.

Woohyun rolled his eyes as he accepted his to-go cup from Sungjong (before the maknae could spill it). He then went over to a table behind Sungyeol and sat down. He had planned on watching their lame attempts at flirting for a bit longer (it was entertaining and reminded him of a certain someone). But then the student spun around, staring him down, completely taking Woohyun by surprise.

“Oh my god!” Woohyun exclaimed, clutching his heart.

Sungyeol gave the other a cheeky smile. “Do you have a weak heart, old man?”

Woohyun winced as he massaged his heart. “I’m not  _ that _ old,” he argued. “What do you want?”

Sungyeol grabbed his notebook, pen, and cup. He then joined Woohyun at his table. The elder quickly glanced up and saw Myungsoo shoot them a curious (and concerned) glance. Well, this wasn’t the same as always. This was  _ very _ different.

“I was thinking,” Sungyeol began, stealing away Woohyun’s attention. “I was thinking about what you said the other day. And I think you’re right.”

Woohyun cocked an eyebrow. “About what?”

Sungyeol leaned over and whispered excitedly, “I think Myungsoo likes me.”

Woohyun sputtered into a chuckle. “And what made you think that?” he challenged.

“He does,” Sungyeol insisted loudly. Woohyun quickly looked around and gestured at the other to calm down. It seemed to work, and the student lowered his voice as he whispered excitedly, “Look. He drew something on my cup.” He lifted his to-go cup, showing off the cute little cartoon character studying. ‘Fighting’ was written underneath it. “He didn’t draw anything on yours,” he pointed out with a smug smile on his face.

“So it has nothing to do with the hearts that he draws in your lattes?” Woohyun joked?

“WHAT?!” Sungyeol gasped as he tore off the lid from his cup. He peered into the cup and only saw a light brown mess. Whatever had been drawn with the steamed milk, Sungyeol had already drunk it. “Ah man,” the student whined as he placed the lid back on. “I didn’t even notice.”

“It was still there,” Woohyun tried to console him

“Yea, sure, whatever,” Sungyeol dismissed, still sad that he hadn’t noticed the hearts before.

“So,” Woohyun began. “What else makes you think that Myungsoo likes you?” Sungyeol shot him a confused look. “I mean, there has to be more than little drawings, right?”

Sungyeol nodded, smiling brightly. “Of course!”

And that led to an almost hour-long bragging session from Sungyeol, recounting every single instance Kim Myungsoo had ever expressed interest in him (but perhaps it was more telling that Sungyeol could recall over 15 different ways Myungsoo had greeted him in the morning). The two apparently had a lot in common. They had similar tastes in literature. And by ‘literature,’ Sungyeol meant comic books. Myungsoo was a slightly bigger fan of manhwa than the other, but Sungyeol was a close second. In fact, that’s why Sungyeol kept drawing  _ Dragon Ball Z  _ characters in his notebooks, because it would catch Myungsoo’s eyes and they’d get talking (also because Sungyeol only knew how to draw Son Goku well). However, unlike Sungyeol, Myungsoo was also interested in actual literature, and  _ Moby Dick _ was his all-time favorite novel. Sungyeol kept trying to read it, but after a few months, he was only a couple of chapters in (damn whales). 

But like Sungyeol, Myungsoo also tried to get into the other’s interests. He’d always tell Sungyeol when there would be a meteor shower or a blood moon out…and that was after months of Myungsoo confusing astronomy for astrology and had been asking Sungyeol everyday to tell him his horoscope (which Sungyeol would make up off of the top of his head…and they continued to do it as a joke).

“So he likes me, right?” Sungyeol asked after his long-winded speech.

Woohyun nodded. “Yea, I’d say so.”

“Great!” Sungyeol cheered, rubbing his hands together. “Now you have to help me confess.”

“What?!”

* * *

 

As it would turn out, Kim Myungsoo was a fan of overly romantic gestures (or at least that’s what Sungyeol guessed because the barista loved reading romantic manhwa). And to Sungyeol, what was more romantic than a serenade? Not by Sungyeol, of course. Sungyeol didn’t know how to sing. No, the student wanted Woohyun to sing for him, and sing all the words that he had wanted to say. And since Woohyun had already started meddling in their love life, he was the obvious choice for the job.

And so now, Woohyun was drumming his fingers against the glass of the display case that he was leaning against at work. He should be peddling fancy pens, or watches, or whatever. But his mind was elsewhere, trying to compose a serious song for once. A  _ real _ song. For Sungyeol…for Myungsoo…about them.

Woohyun closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. They had always reminded him of his time in college, of his relationships. He knew what it was like to want to see someone everyday. Every single day. The day just wouldn’t be complete without seeing his beloved’s face.

The retailer snapped his eyes wide open. He had it. He had his song….for Sungyeol…for Myungsoo (and maybe a bit for him too).

* * *

 

“I’m going to sing something a bit different today,” Woohyun announced as he fiddled with the microphone nervously. “But I wrote it myself, and I hope you all like it. Especially one of you,” he ended with a crooked smile. He then looked down at his guitar as he began playing:

“ I run to you without breathing

My heart towards you, I can't hide it

Please come to me, wake me up, fill me up

I want to have everything of you

In your eyes, Your kissed lips oh

Don't be shy, come to me wake me up, fill me up

Can you feel without new day

Will you come to stay beside me?

I run to you and hold you

Anytime every time

I hope we can be together, everyday

Your sparkling heart makes me flutter

I want to stay in your world

Enjoy this, A beautiful night

Don't be shy, come to wake me up, fill me up

Sometimes we're like friend

Sometimes we're like couple

Whatever I will always by your side

Don't be shy, come to wake me up, fill me up

Can you feel without new day

Will you come to stay beside me?

I run to you and hold you

Anytime every time

I hope we can be together, everyday 

Everyday…”

Woohyun finally looked up from his guitar, only to see Sungyeol trying to catch his attention. The student looked absolutely panicked, more so than last week. Sungyeol gestured with his eyes for the singer to look over towards the counter. And like always, like every single Sunday evening, Myungsoo was completely ignoring Woohyun’s song. The barista was too busy ringing up someone at the register (who on earth does their job at a time like this!).

Woohyun was stalling from finishing the song. He began humming, waiting for the barista to look up, to pay attention just for a moment. But it didn’t happen, or it didn’t happen quick enough for Woohyun. The singer was losing his patience. He began humming the other’s name along to the melody, “ Mmmmmyungsoo. Mmmmmyungsoo.”

Now the barista was wishing the costumer a ‘nice evening’ and _still_ wasn’t paying Woohyun any attention. And that’s when the singer snapped. He struck a chord harshly and yelled, “Yah! Myungsoo-yah! Listen!” And Myungsoo finally whipped his head around and looked at the singer in disbelief.

What Woohyun should have done was continue with the song he’d written for the café couple. But, oh, he didn’t. His patience had run out with the both of them. Instead, he wrote another song for them:

“He likes astronomy and he’s an otaku,

But the prettiest star to Yeollie

Is the one named Kim Myungsoo.

Sungyeol comes here all the time. 

It’s not like the coffee is sublime.

He likes you! You silly fool!

So stop fiddling around with that coffee tool.

And it’s not like you don’t like him back.

We all know you like Yeol. That’s a matter of fact.

Sungyeol wants you to ask him on a date.

Wouldn’t that be just great?

This isn’t an opportunity that you should miss.

So do us all a favor ‘n just kiss!”

Woohyun ended the song, panting angrily. And that was the only sound that filled the café for a few seconds. Everyone was shocked Woohyun had just said that out loud (although most were thinking of it, but they would never  _ dare _ to say it). But none was as shocked as Kim Myungsoo. His face was reddening by the second, and he was frozen still, as if he was a robot that had shut down.

Crap. Woohyun had forgotten about that in his song-rage, about how  _ incredibly _ shy Myungsoo was. Having a romantic event in public was one thing. That would just make Myungsoo flustered, but mostly touched. Proclaiming Myungsoo’s love to an entire room of strangers like a damn choding was another. That would make the barista want to run and hide…like he did once he finally regained sense of mind. Myungsoo ran into the backroom and didn’t come out for the rest of the evening.

But at least Sungyeol finally finished  _ Moby Dick _ as he waited in vain for the other to come out.

Damn whales. Damn Captain Ahab. And damn Nam Woohyun too.

* * *

 

The following week, Woohyun went everyday into the café, just long enough to pick up a cup of coffee and to catch up on the couple. And everyday, Sungyeol wasn’t there at his usual table. Woohyun would then leave, cursing at himself. He tried to play Cupid, and just ended up shooting himself in the butt.

By the end of the week, Woohyun finally gathered the courage to ask Myungsoo about what happened…as subtlety as he could, “It looks a little…emptier here than usual.” If Sungyeol was as subtle as an elephant, then Woohyun was a rhinoceros. 

Myungsoo quickly caught on, “Yea, Sungyeol hasn’t been here all week.” Woohyun made note of the small smile on the other’s face.

“Is everything okay?” he asked cautiously.

“Eung,” the barista answered. “He has exams and is studying in the library.” He then chuckled. “He said it’s too distracting in here…because of me.” There it was, the flustered look that Woohyun had wanted to see Sunday night.

Woohyun grinned. “So are you guys…” he left that question hanging.

“Dating?” Myungsoo filled in the blank. Woohyun nodded, and the barista shrugged. “Maybe. It’s only been a week though. Too soon to tell, but…” Myungsoo bit back his smile before continuing in a lowered voice, “…but I have a good feeling about this.”

“Me too,” Woohyun agreed and felt a weight lift off of his shoulders (he didn’t ruin everything, yay!). “You guys remind me of when I was your age.”

“Really? When was that exactly? 10 years ago?” Myungsoo joked as he handed the other’s drip coffee to him.

“Yah!” Woohyun snapped back. “I’m not  _ that _ much older!”

“I know, I know,” Myungsoo tried to assuage the other. But it didn’t do much. Woohyun frowned as he turned around to leave. “Oh, and Woohyun-ssi,” Myungsoo called out to him. 

“Hm?”

“Thank you,” the barista shyly said before waiting on the next person in line.

And that managed to put the smile back on Woohyun’s face.

* * *

 

Sungyeol was back in the café that Sunday evening, just for Woohyun’s performance. And even Myungsoo took a break to watch. The café couple were sitting together at a table, still acting shyly, but at least this time they were acting shyly together. Woohyun was sure that soon enough, the both of them would be showering each other in cringingly sweet public displays of affection. But hey, that will only give Woohyun more to sing about. 

But what would he sing about tonight? That’s what he was asking himself as he stepped up onto the stage. He didn’t have as much material as he usually did. It was an unusually slow night at the café (probably due to last minute holiday shopping or whatnot). But right as he sat down on his stool, the bell to the café rang, and Woohyun’s favorite song-writing material came walking through the door. Woohyun smirked. This was going to be fun (it always was).

As soon as the singer began to play a melody that was familiar to all of the regulars at the café, the audience began to search around, looking for the man.

“‘Baa baa’ black sheep

The lil chick goes ‘peep’

But what does the fox say?

Moo? Woof? Meow? Neigh?

What does the fox say?”

The man tried his best to ignore the singer and calmly bought his drink. He was now waiting for it by the counter, staring in the complete opposite direction of Nam Woohyun. But Nam Woohyun was not a man to be ignored. He stopped playing and shouted to the audience, “Come on, help me out, guys! What does the fox say?”

Several suggestions rang out from the crowd:

“UMMAAAAA!”

“I’m tired.”

“Get off my lawn!”

“Get out!”

Myungsoo (who was probably hearing this song for the first time) yelled out with a goofy grin on his face, “QUACK!”

Woohyun saw the man by the counter flinch. Smirking, the singer continued with the song:

“Quack? Brek-ek-ek-ex, Koax, Koax?

What does the—“

That did it. The man finally snapped. “Shut up, Woohyun! Aish! Every time…”

Woohyun cut him off, singing, “Every time we touch, I get this feeling.”

The man took a step forward, wagging his finger at the singer. “If you’re going to do this for the  _ whole _ time again, I’m gonna leave!” he threatened.

“Oh now go on go! Go out the door! Don’t turn around now! You’re not welcome anymore,” Woohyun sang in response. But then he broke down into giggles as he saw the man huff and turn around to leave. “SUNGGYU-HYUNG!” Woohyun stopped his song and yelled after the other. “I was kidding! Come back!”

He then put his fingers back on the strings as he sang, “I want you back, back, back, back , baaaaack!” Sunggyu stopped and turned around. He shot the other a skeptical look.  “I won’t do it anymore,” Woohyun promised sincerely.

Sunggyu was already walking back inside. He could never stay mad at the singer for long (and the expensive watch that Woohyun had given him for Christmas might have something to do with it). He threatened to leave every performance and never come again. But once a month, Sunggyu would always show. 

“Promise?” Sunggyu asked.

“Promise,” Woohyun replied as he watched Sunggyu sit down at a table near the front. Sungjong was waiting for him with the coffee that he had ordered. The maknae barista placed it down in front of the elder right after he had sat down.

“Ah, so what should I sing instead?” Woohyun asked in mock exasperation. His eyes fell onto Sunggyu.

“Soo Soo Kitty,” Sunggyu suggested with a smirk.

“Okay.” Woohyun then looked up and addressed the audience, “Everybody knows the song, right?” A loud, resounding ‘YES!’ rang through the small café.  “Let’s all sing it!” Woohyun exclaimed. “1, 2, 3!”

“Soo Soo Kitty, you’re so so pretty…”

As the song went along, Myungsoo tilted his head in confusion and turned to Sungyeol. He asked in disbelief, “Wait a second…is this about me?”

**Author's Note:**

> "Brek-ek-ek-ex, Koax, Koax" is how the chorus of frogs croak in Aristophanes' comedy, The Frogs.


End file.
